This invention relates to a stationery item, more particularly to a combination bookmark and page prop device.
Bookmarks are well known in the art. Generally, a bookmark is a flat, elongated piece of cardboard, paper, leather or like material used to insert between the pages of a book or other bound document to mark the reader's place between readings. Prior art or known bookmarks function well for that limited use. However, most bound documents that are commonly used do not remain in an open position on the desired page without the aid of a supporting object or objects, usually the readers hands or forearm. There are, therefore, occasions where it is beneficial not only to mark the reader's place at a specific point in the book between readings, but also to prop the pages open for viewing while a text is in use. For example, it is advantageous to prop open a cookbook to expose a certain recipe for reference while allowing the user full use of his or her hands in preparing the dish. A page prop is also useful for allowing a casual reader to relax and place a novel on a table or in his or her lap freeing the hands for other uses such as eating a snack or drinking beverage. Likewise, it is desirable to prop open a prayer book for access to a particular reading, or prop open a song book so that a singer or musician can view a particular song or piece of music. A page prop would be particularly useful in situations in which text must be exposed for reference or analysis, yet full use of the hands is necessary for the user in transcribing information, such as a student working on studies or an accountant performing an audit using bound computer reports or an account book. Finally, a page prop is of especially important use for those individuals that would not otherwise be able to enjoy reading due to arthritis or other afflictions that result in decreased dexterity.
As stated above, although traditional bookmarks function well to mark a particular spot in a book, they do not function to prop open pages for viewing. Moreover, the placement of a traditional bookmark generally obscures written material from the reader's view. Also, traditional bookmarks generally have slick surfaces and can be easily dislodged from the desired position between pages.